1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable device, and especially to a RF calibration data management in the portable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable devices, such as mobile phones, smart phones or personal digital assistants, have become ubiquitous and most people have become more and more dependent on portable devices in their the daily lives. Furthermore, more and more application programs for the portable devices are provided for user to increase the functionality of the portable devices. In the portable devices, some data should not be modified by the user to avoid the portable devices abnormal operation when users use the application programs.